One
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Because that's what the Gaang is." A oneshot about the Gaang and the relationships between them. Hints at Kataang.


**One**

_"Because they were that's what the Gaang was." _

* * *

See those five people near the end of the stage? You can tell they're not really paying attention to what the earth king at the podium is saying. They're all holding hands. A bald boy with arrows in the middle of the group, two people on either side of him. The Avatar, or last airbender, most people call him, but you know that his close friends know him as Aang. A person on either side of him are Watertribe. A girl with long, dark brown hair, two hair loops. Her skin is darker then the two hands she holding, one of them Aang's, the other someone else's.

A person next to you whispers "That's Katara, the Avatar's water bending teacher. They got married recently." You nod, only vaguely paying attention, because you're attention is still mainly focused on the group of five and you already knew who the girl was.

The other hand Aang is holding is a boy's, who looks to be a teenager. He looks like the Katara, so you assume they must be siblings. His dark brown hair is shaved on either side of his head, the rest of it pulled into a ponytail. A boomerang and a sword with a black blade are strapped on his back.

The person sitting next to you whispers again, "That's Sokka, Katara's brother. He led the invasion of the old Fire Lord's palace on the Day of Black Sun." You nod again, seeing as you already knew this, but don't want to impolite.

These two had been with Aang since the beginning, since he had been freed of the iceberg. Getting through thick and thin wasn't easy, but they got through it. Katara calmed Aang down when he saw Monk Gyasto and Sokka's saracastic or funny comments helped lift their spirits when things looked bleak.

Katara and Sokka, were family, in bond and blood. Willing to go to deep measures to protect each other, with Katara filling the missing role of mother in their family before being in the Gaang, helped keep them together when their worries about their father or friends overtook them.

The other hand Sokka is holding is the girl at the end, with short, black hair, in a bun shape. Her eyes, even though she's blind, are a very pale blue. Although sometimes butting heads with Katara, who is her opposite in many ways, the earthbender knows that her friend is doing it out of concern and her motherly nature, which is something Toph appreciates because of her difficult relationship with her parents.

Sokka, like the relationship she has to Aang, in her eyes-er, feet- as a brother. Sokka as an older one, Aang almost like a mutual one, since they are close to the same age. Being an only child, she was often lonely and lived a carefree and wild life with her friends to make up for it. Using metal bending, she cannot be held, metaphorically and physically. Nothing would ever stop her from protecting her friends, no matter how much they might bug her.

"That person is Toph, she is the greatest earthbender in the world and was the first metalbender." the woman whispers.

On the opposite end of Toph stands a person you know very well, his hand being held by Katara. His black hair is done in the traditional Fire Lord way, his scar a constant reminder of what he came from. He however, is nothing like the rest of his broken family, except for his mother Ursa and his great-grandfather, Avatar Roku.

Although he was the last to join the group, you know he proved himself to be in the Gaang. He taught Aang firebending, helped Sokka save his dad and Suki and Zuko saved Katara from being hit by his sister's lightning.

He's like an older brother to Katara, Aang and Toph, someone they can go to for advice, someone they can rely on. If they ever wanted to talk about something, they could go to him and he would keep their secrets. They know that. They trust him and considering everything that happened before he joined their group, you think that's pretty amazing. But considering what they went through after he joined, it doesn't surprise you.

"Fire Lord Zuko, he taught the Avatar fire bending," she whispers. You simply just nod again. You have studied their travels in school, it's important everyone knows their story. It's been fifteen years since the end of the war. You have them to thank for being born into a peaceful world.

And you know, that no matter what happens, as long as they are together, they will keep the world the way it is. Because they are the Gaang and the connection between them is unbreakable. They can translate a plan to each other with just a glance. They're like a clock, all working together perfectly. Like links in a chain, together they are strong, apart they are nothing.

Because they are the Gaang and they are one.

"They're the Gaang," she continues, "they saved us." And you find that you couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Based on a oneshot for Harry Potter by potterslittleprincess. Dedicated to her and the Gaang. Please review.**


End file.
